Studies in the field of psychology have indicated the possibility of grouping all human personalities under a relatively limited number of character types. This grouping is done on the basis of six moral and intellectual temperaments which are prevalent in the human mind. These temperaments are esthetic, economic, religious, theoretical, social and political. Based upon which three of these six temperaments predominate in an individual's personality, that personality may be categorized as one of twenty character types.
Various approaches may be taken to determining the character type of one or more individuals and to making use of such determinations. It would be desirable to be able to easily identify the character type of one or more individuals and to make proper use of that information without extensive knowledge or training in psychology or testing methodology. This would enable persons without specialized skills or knowledge to benefit from information concerning their own character traits and/or such traits of others with whom they might associate.